


curing my boyfriend can be addictive

by xBungeeGum



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, but we love two boys, funny at some part.. haha kidding..its just a stupid oneshot, ren being a wingman again, there is fluff..kinda, we love some cummies, we stan power bottom otoya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 21:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xBungeeGum/pseuds/xBungeeGum
Summary: "Ikki, do you know that ***** can tame your angry boyfriend?"It was precisely this sentence that shocked Otoya for days.“How am I supposed to know that?!”





	curing my boyfriend can be addictive

Okay, Tokiya is definitely not in a good mood these days. In general, Ichinose Tokiya, the reserved in any situation man, was now in an unspeakably critical state. It got so bad that he didn't tolerate the fact that just a few minutes ago he literally splashed himself with tea because he was so desperate to drink something, that he didn't realize that it can be really hot at this moment. His diet seemed to be different, tasteless, but in fact, nothing really changed from it. Everyone around him makes him fall into a mental crisis and he always looks like he's going to decapitate an innocent soul. He's irritated to such a high degree that there are times when he can't tolerate even Masato. And they are quite a duo. From the slightest thing, he can create a scandal that costs someone to go to jail. And this goes on for a few more agonizing weeks.

Of course, as in every fairytale, evil is destroyed by good, metaphorically speaking. And that's exactly why everyone around Tokiya can have a rest when Otoya is around. And no, it's not as good as it sounds. Otoya appears as a prince on a white horse in less than an hour, then a wave of tasks brings him God knows where. This is the thing that annoyed Ichinose even more. He saw for a moment the love of his life and was the happiest man in the world and BOOM, returning to reality again. Of course they will take away his happiness.

The situation is pretty bad. Ren once allowed himself to joke around, asking if Tokiya experiences the days of the month when women are basically crazy. Oh yes, Ichinose is pretty clever. He understood the meaning in seconds. Because of this, Jinguuji couldn't get away without one or two sacrifices.

In the evenings, when Ittoki had at least a little time to give to his boyfriend, he ended up falling asleep in the middle of the conversations and waking up early in the morning, feeling unheard of fear of what would happen if Tokiya caught him before he gets the chance to go out.

And it's morning, again. But this time more relaxed. Oh no, it's not like the upcoming day won't be busy, just last night's conversation was shorter. Otoya had managed to listen to the countless and somewhat ridiculous complaints of his boyfriend, and surprisingly, he even had time to wrap his strong arms around Tokiya's body and to put him to sleep with gentle caresses on his head. Yes, it sounds strange. What an alternative universe.

It's been months since he had been able to wake up and have time to enjoy the beautiful face in front of him, which still had wrinkled eyebrows. A small but sweet flaw.

'Has Tokiya always had so many pink and fluffy lips?' Ittoki shook his head strongly as a denial, causing slight pain. 'Of course, he did. It's not like I'm looking at him for the first time, stupid Otoya."

Ichinose budged a little, startling Ittoki, then he froze on his place again. And this time his face was fully relaxed. Otoya noted that with a heartwarming smile. Again, deep observation started.

'Is this a beauty mark?! I see it for the first time!!' He touched the spot behind Tokiya's ear and immediately pulled his finger away. He didn't want to risk waking up the sleeping beauty.

Cute moment aside, Ittoki realized that no matter how stupid Tokiya's complaints were most of the time, the situation was much more serious. It wasn't just the black circles under his eyes or the slightly hunched posture. It was the way of communicating, mimicking, doing his job. Yes, Ichinose was a professional, he didn't allow the fatigue to affect his life, but there is already a critical point where Tokiya is just losing balance, taking information slower. A walking corpse, even if it sounds terrible.

Otoya felt his heart clenching at this sight. He was sad when he couldn't catch the taller man when he was almost falling. Fortunately, there were no incidents, and he didn't expect to be any. He could not give daytime support, but when the night came, Ittoki was ready to give all his attention to the love of his life. It was happening, most of the time.

10 am was approaching, Tokiya was still sleeping, surprisingly. Not because he was tired, as everybody would say, but because he woke up at 7 am without even needing an alarm. Every. Single. Day.

It was nice to look at him being so calm, so vulnerable.

And somehow through all these thoughts that developed quietly in Otoya's mind, it decided it would turn towards that one advice that Ren gave not long ago. Yes, again Ren.

_"Ikki, do you know that sperm can tame your angry boyfriend'?"_

_It was precisely this sentence that shocked Otoya for days._

_“How am I supposed to know that?!” His poor water. Gone to hell just because Ren is.. Ren._

_“Internet? There are a lot of articles about "it" helping with stress and anxiety, beauty and more. But listen... Once heard about him carrying several jars of honey with him? Imagine that but with your.. you know. ;)”_

_“Don’t wink at me!! How did this--! How did you--!!”_

_Oh yeah, look at that shit eating face Jinguuji gives. Precious. “Oh come on, sunshine! How old are you again? I’m pretty sure you know what “making love” means.”_

_“Yes, I know about that, but we’re talking about.._ cummies _here!” Is Otoya burning? A lot. Possibly more than some_ _high school girls. A big cliche, huh._

 _And here we have Jinguuji, choking on his own water, laughing his ass off. “C-_ cummies _??? Wha—what is that??”_

_“That’s a thing I read on the Internet! B-by accident.”_

_“Yeah, yeah. I believe you. But consider what I said. It may work.” And just like that, he left our frustrated puppy._

Moving on to this very morning, to one intrigued little devil. Yeah, is it surprising? Not even a little. He may appear like a sweet little dog, but we also know how dangerous doggos can be sometimes.

But here comes the question: Will Tokiya kill Otoya if he wakes him--?

Ittoki rose slowly, trying not to wake his boyfriend. How to do all this? To masturbate until he's about to cum and do it close to Tokiya's lips? Or to use his mouth from the beginning? No, that's very rude, he couldn't possibly do anything like that to Ichinose.

What if.. he really save up.. "the thing" somewhere? Until Tokiya wakes up? NONSENSE! Of course, Ren was joking.

Once, however, Ittoki had seen a forum, quite accidentally - in which the discussion was about how every men's fantasies was to be awakened by fellatio? Will it be the same with oral? But the sleeping man will give it?

'Ugh, that sounds creepy..'

But with every passing minute, the idea sounds more and more interesting. The thought itself is already intoxicating Otoya's mind, drawing out interesting reactions from his cock.

"Just a little.. will not hurt.."

And this is where all this started. Otoya’s good side screamed ‘Do a sixty-nine. This way he won’t be angry!’ but all of a sudden his slightly devilish side appeared and ruined everything ‘No honey, be assertive. Fuck his face like no tomorrow, milk yourself dry with his gorgeous mouth.’ and oh, was he crushing Tokiya’s head with his thick and juicy thighs right now.

He tried to rub his dressed cock as gently as possible. Like a succubus trying to show its fake innocent but actually sinful existence. The smallest touch managed to make the upright boy shiver from all those promises of sweet pleasure. A retry and this time his sensitivity went to heaven. There was a cloth playing the role of a barrier, but the feeling was so intense, making his knees buckle.

His heart pounded so much, feeling enormous adrenaline. What would happen if Tokiya woke up? Would he be surprised for a moment, but seconds after that look at the boy over him with sleepy and half-lidded with arousal eyes? Would he have sucked more enthusiastically like a child, its lollipop? Or he would have pushed him, gently. Pressing him with his strong body and punish him with these cruel hands.

Shit, how will he remove his underwear? Ittoki rose as carefully as his weak legs allowed, and as carefully removed his underwear. When he regained his previous position, Tokiya was with slightly opened mouth. Was he awake? Or was that a big coincidence? In any case, Otoya pushed his head slowly and uncertainly, and oh, if it was not the best thing in a month.

The soft and reddish wrapper, or in other words, his lips were more than appealing, but his hot and wet mouth, irresistible. The sleeping man's tongue started to make slight movements simply because it had something that touched it. It was so enjoyable, but unexpected, that the trembling boy was startled, and instead of going back, he dived in this intoxicated place. It shook Tokiya's body and made him wake up as the first reaction was to catch the thing close to his face, in this case, stopping at Otoya's thighs.

Seconds of shock were replaced by seconds of wondering and quickly after that a huge wave of arousal. He had never expected Ittoki Otoya to use him for his own pleasure. To try and fuck his mouth while he is asleep. To moan, to tremble, to speed up.

And Tokiya would have missed all that. Oh, his cute boyfriend will not get away without retaliation. Ichinose will show him what it is like to play with fire. But for now, he'll just take it. He will take the throbbing cock in his mouth as much as possible, only to be able to see all the expressions painted by an artist.

Otоya stared at his sleepy love, ready for the worst. But when Tokiya enthusiastically sucked his shaft, he moaned and moved his pelvis energetically. Ichinose just stood and looked straight into his moaning boy. His mouth was numb, saliva was running down his chin, but he was ready to do all he could so he can watch this scene playing forever.

But it was still slow, not enough. He didn't feel that fullness that was present when he was trying to take Ittoki's full length. He created crescent moons with his nails in Otoya's thighs while trying to move the boy over him.

"Can I fuck your face, Tokiya? Can I~?" His words were ringing, voice as sweet as honey. Red irises got stuck in blue, waiting for an answer. When Tokiya smiled sweetly with his eyes, Ittoki lost his fingers in silky hair and started a faster pace. When his head touched Ichinose’s throat he shook so hard, gripped at blue locks so strong. Hot tears paved the way through his cherry colored cheeks.

Strong groans and cold sweat flowed throughout Otoya's warm body. "You feel so good, Tokiya. A-ah.. your throat, yes your throat.. mmm.."

He was lost in his own world. And Tokiya didn’t mind that. He was there only to remind who was giving and who was receiving. His own cock may be making nasty things on his pajama pants right now but he didn’t care.

Ah, his love's cock throbbed. He must be close.

Tokiya started to suck as his life depended on it and Otoya arched his back oh so gorgeously.

"I'm cumming, Toki.. I'm so close.. Please, please, please..." Oh, we know that Tokiya is such a nice boyfriend. So without a second thought, he will help his needy baby. He neared his index finger and circled slightly around Otoya's aching hole. After a long torturous minute of him teasing Ittoki, he finally put his long digit inside. That made the whining puppy jump and give one last thrust before arching his back so bad, his eyes hiding behind his beautiful long eyelashes, screaming his love's name so many times he has lost count of it.

Tokiya loved that. Loved hearing the voice of that red-haired siren, loved the feeling of hot seed down his throat.

The orgasm struck Ittoki quite loudly, causing him to lose balance and to fall on Tokiya's legs. The latter used the moment to stand up slowly, and deal a little with the soreness. It did not take much effort to lean over the boy already beneath him, lick his lips slyly and whisper in pinkish ears. "Explanations later, how do you want your punishment?"

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yeah, I did that. And I don't know why.  
> Lana, if you read this.. know that Tokiya is full now. So is Otoya.
> 
> Also hi, I'm a "trying to be funny" human being that tries not to write oneshots like this one. But I do. And some of y'all like it. So yeah, if you want to talk with me about gay stuff you can check my Twitter: @xbungeegum  
> I suck at promos, Tokiya sucks too. Peace!


End file.
